It is often necessary to increase the number of cables supplying services to a building, such as an office or apartment building. For example, as more telephones, fax machines, computers and other telephony devices are installed in an office building, additional phone cables are required to support the increased demand for phone service. Consequentially, as demand for more types of wired services increase, more cables are required to support the services, whether the service is electrical, telephony, cable TV, data or other services requiring wired access.
Substantial interest has long been shown by providers of such services to increase capacity to a location such as a building. Today, when an existing cable will not support additional service, a "severing" method is utilized. That is, the existing cable is severed and a new cable is tied to one end of the severed cable and used to pull the new cable into position. Thus, the new cable must be capable of supporting the capacity of the cable it replaces, plus the forecast growth.
This method of cable installation, however, suffers from several disadvantages. First, the existing cable becomes dysfunctional since it is severed and no longer utilized. Further, the severing method is inconvenient for consumers since they suffer from interruption of service during the time the existing cable is severed until the new cable is installed.
As such, a need exists for a means of facilitating all installations to accumulate increased demand for wired services. A means of installing a cable without severing existing cables or interrupting service would provide numerous advantages.